


Papi Pacify

by seblaiens



Series: Million Dollar Bills [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine figure out how their age difference affects them in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papi Pacify

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Million Dollar Bills 'verse. Thanks to my beta, TiburonWriter.

They’ve only been having sex for a few months after they started seeing each other again when Blaine finally realized that he was turned on by the fact that Sebastian is so much older than him. He had always known that he was more into older guys, but when he was a teenager being attracted to older men had meant ogling the college guys in Columbus while out with his Dalton friends.  Sebastian had been the first to actually reciprocate the attraction, even if Blaine still wondered how the hell he had scored someone like Sebastian back when he was a bumbling, awkward 16-year-old. And once he learned Sebastian’s friends and had seen the attractive men he spent his time with, Blaine wondered how he ever had a chance at winning Sebastian’s heart.

“You have gray hairs.” They were lying together on Sebastian’s couch in the living room, cuddled together beneath a small blanket with their chests touching. They had watched ‘The Wolf of Wall Street’, something Sebastian definitely enjoyed more than Blaine. Blaine guessed it was because Sebastian actually knew a few things about the stock market and invested himself, while Blaine had never worried himself with things like that.

“I’m in my forties, I’m glad I still have all my hair,” Sebastian grumbled, pressing a kiss against Blaine’s forehead before letting his hand stroke over Blaine’s back down to his butt, where he softly squeezed his cheeks.

“It’s hot,” Blaine admitted, feeling his cock jerk in his pants. He pressed his lips against Sebastian’s, letting them linger there softly for a few seconds before deepening the kiss, his tongue stroking over Sebastian’s lips before gliding it into his mouth. Even these simple touches still got him hot enough for his cock to harden fast, and he pressed his groin forward into Sebastian’s, softly humping against him for some pressure.

“Slow down there,” Sebastian whispered when he broke their kiss, smiling slyly at Blaine, “I think I want to hear more about how hot I am.”

Blaine giggled, cuddling more into Sebastian’s chest. “I love that you’re so much taller than me. It makes me feel like you could protect me,” he whispered while opening Sebastian’s button up shirt, his fingers stroking over the sparse hair on his boyfriend’s chest, “I like that you’re always calm when you’re fucking me, even though it makes me really mad sometimes.

“I like that you’re so much older than me,” Blaine admitted, keeping his eyes fixed on the birth marks that were spread over Sebastian’s torso. He heard Sebastian hum in his ear, the vibrations sending shivers down Blaine’s body, and he could feel his cock throb. He wanted to be touched so badly.

“Is that a daddy thing for you?”

Blaine immediately stopped stroking over Sebastian’s chest when those words came out of Sebastian’s mouth. He had never really thought about it like that, always just guessing he liked older guys because they were more elegant than the 20 year olds he went to college with. They were all so awkward with their bad jokes and their awful outfits, none of them even coming close to how self-assured and stylish Sebastian was in his suits.

“You mean like… me calling you ‘daddy’?” Blaine blushed. “I never thought about it before.”

“I think it would be another level of creepiness since I actually know your dad,” Sebastian mused, laughing quietly when Blaine made a chocked off noise.

“Goddamnit, now I’m gonna think about my dad when having sex.”

“You dad was actually pretty hot when he was a teenager.”

“Gross, Sebastian! I really don’t want to know!”

Sebastian laughed at Blaine’s offended facial expression, pressing a kiss against the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.

Blaine watched him intently, searching Sebastian’s face for a reason as to why he had brought up the topic of Blaine having a daddy kink.

 “Is it a thing for you?”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, avoiding Blaine’s gaze. He turned over on his back, rolling his shoulders that started hurting from the uncomfortable position he had been in before crossing his arms behind his head. He thought about how he should answer Blaine for a few seconds before speaking.

“I’ve had sex with a few guys who were really into it. I guess I just got used to it?”

“That doesn’t really answer my question…” Blaine mumbled, putting his face beneath Sebastian’s arms, his face pushed against the side of Sebastian’s torso. He breathed in the scent of his boyfriend, his expensive shower gel and the nice smell of the detergent that was emitted by his shirt overpowering the pure smell of Sebastian’s skin.

“I guess I’m into it?”

“You guess?”

“Okay, yeah, I’m into it,” Sebastian admitted a little sheepishly, staring up at the white ceiling of his apartment. He liked treating Blaine like a prince, taking him to expensive restaurants and buying him clothes and jewelry, even if Blaine rarely wore the watches and bracelets Sebastian gave him. It was something they fought over sometimes, the constant gifts Sebastian bought Blaine, and it often ended with Blaine accusing him of treating him like a sugar baby.

“So you’d find it hot if I called you daddy while on my knees for you?” Blaine turned on the couch so he was lying on top of Sebastian, his legs fitting between Sebastian’s. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, their lips pressing together wetly and desperately before parting to make room for their tongues. Blaine was still hard, his cock rubbing over Sebastian’s groin.

“Mmmm, yes,” Sebastian breathed when Blaine let his hand travel beneath Sebastian’s pants, stroking over his semi hard erection. Sebastian put his hands onto Blaine’s waist, pulling up his shirt so Sebastian could stroke over Blaine’s smooth back.

“What do you want, daddy?”

Sebastian’s breath hitched in his throat. He stilled his hands from where they were stroking over Blaine’s sides, actually thinking hard about what he wanted Blaine to do.

“Get off the couch and on your knees,” Sebastian said eventually, taking a pillow from beneath his head and putting it on the ground so Blaine could kneel on it. Blaine slid off the couch and Sebastian sat up straight, his legs on either side of Blaine’s body so his boyfriend had access to his groin.

Blaine licked his lips while he put his hand onto Sebastian’s thighs, squeezing them while he got comfortable on the ground. He was glad Sebastian was forward thinking enough to give him the pillow, since the flooring of Sebastian’s apartment was entirely hard, white tiles that would have hurt Blaine after a few minutes.

When Blaine looked up at Sebastian he was hit with a wave of nostalgia, thinking back to the last time they had been in a similar position, Blaine beneath Sebastian’s table in his office, sucking him off for the first time. Blaine started smiling at that memory, opening Sebastian’s button and fly on his pants.

“What are you smiling about?” Sebastian asked, cocking his head at Blaine.

“Just this… Us. Didn’t really think this would turn out to be my life when I was 16.”

“It’s too late to regret it now.”

“I don’t regret it,” Blaine mumbled while tugging down Sebastian’s pants just enough so Blaine could see the bulge in his boxer briefs. He leaned forward to mouth over the fabric, soaking them through with his spit, his tongue pressing against the head of Sebastian’s cock.

“Suck my cock,” Sebastian ordered, not wanting Blaine to draw out their foreplay. He was hard enough already, didn’t need Blaine to get him into the mood. If he let Blaine prolong it now, he wouldn’t last long enough to fuck Blaine after getting his cock sucked for a few minutes.

“Yes, daddy,” Blaine growled, smiling up at Sebastian while he pulled down Sebastian’s underwear far enough so he could take his cock out. He let his hands run down Sebastian’s exposed chest while he licked a stripe up Sebastian’s cock, opening the last few buttons of his shirt in the process. Blaine sucked the head of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth, licking over it to taste the pre-come that had gathered there, swallowing it down when he let Sebastian’s cock fall out of his mouth again.

Blaine leaned up to press kisses against Sebastian’s chest, his hands grabbing his boyfriend’s waist and stroking over the exposed skin. He could hear Sebastian’s previous even breathing hitch when licked over one of his nipples, biting softly to harden the little nub. His tongue traveled further down to Sebastian’s belly button, licking around it first before his tongue thrust into it. He looked up at Sebastian, taking note of the way he bit his lip, the flush that went from his cheeks all the way down to his chest.

“I said suck my cock,” Sebastian said, his voice stern. He put his hands on Blaine’s head, pressing his face down onto his crotch. Blaine complied, smiling, licking from Sebastian’s balls up to the head of his cock, taking the tip into his mouth again. He let his hands stay at Sebastian’s waist, wanting to please Sebastian only using his mouth.

“When in the world did you learn to do that?” Sebastian groans when Blaine starts using his tongue, licking over the soft skin of his boyfriend’s cock. Blaine grins at that question, almost wanting to pull off Sebastian to tell him that he hadn’t exactly been celibate during the time they hadn’t seen each other. He decides against it in favor of keeping up the appearance that Sebastian was the one person in his life that had corrupted him from a blushing school boy to a skillful lover.

Blaine went down as far as he could, Sebastian’s cock softly hitting the back of his throat. It was harder than he was used to and he couldn’t go as fast as he wanted since his hands were still on Sebastian’s torso, but he wanted to try out how giving head was without any help. He drooled a little and had to stop more often so he could swallow around Sebastian’s cock, making Sebastian jump every time his throat contracted.

“Come here.” Sebastian’s voice was scratchy and lower than usual. Blaine let Sebastian’s wet cock fall out of his mouth, kissing the head one last time before climbing on top of Sebastian’s lap, their lips finding each other immediately. Sebastian’s hands wrapped around Blaine, stroking from his shoulders down to his ass, where he held Blaine’s cheeks in his hands, squeezing them every so often. Blaine could feel his hole throb in anticipation of feeling Sebastian there.

“Do you want to fuck me, daddy?”

Sebastian leaned his head back against the couch, grinning up at Blaine who furrowed his brows when Sebastian had to suppress an actual laugh.

“You’re destroying the moment,” Blaine pouted before leaning down to lick over Sebastian’s neck.

“No, I’m enjoying the moment.”

“Could you enjoy it without laughing at me?”

“Mmmm, I’m not laughing at you,” Sebastian moaned when Blaine sucked a bruise under his collar bone, the area that Sebastian had deemed acceptable for Blaine to leave marks, “I’m just happy.”

“You sap.”

“Guilty as charged. Now, let’s move this to the bedroom.”

Before Blaine could stand up Sebastian had already his arms wrapped around his waist and beneath his butt, carrying Blaine slowly into the bedroom, almost falling on the way there due to his undone pants. Blaine laughed when Sebastian swore under his breath, kicking off the clothing halfway to the king-sized bed. He let Blaine fall onto the bed, knocking the breath out of him. Sebastian quickly opened Blaine’s pants and pulled them off together with his underwear while Blaine clumsily took off his shirt while still on his back, struggling to get it over his head. He could see Sebastian smiling at him from above when the cloth finally hit the floor.

“Turn around.”

Blaine could hear Sebastian get up and rummaging in his walk-in-closet adjacent to the bedroom, while Blaine turned around on his elbows and knees, sticking his ass in the air for Sebastian to take. His cock was hard between his legs, and he could still feel his hole pulsating, almost tempted to touch himself if Sebastian decided to take even longer. Blaine let out a sigh of relief when he felt the mattress dip from the added weight of Sebastian behind him, his hands stroking over Blaine’s cheeks.

“Lie on your stomach and put your arms behind your back,” Sebastian said, his hand leaving Blaine’s behind. Blaine complied, licking his lips when his cock pressed against the mattress, the pressure too much and not enough at the same time. He was too distracted by the feeling of the rough material of the sheets on his sensitive skin to notice Sebastian tying his hands together, only noticing it when he tried to change his position a little.

“Bas…?” He asked, a little out of breath.

“It’s a tie,” Sebastian explained, stroking down Blaine’s arms, “is this okay?”

“Oh yeah, more than okay.” Blaine turned his head as much as he could, watching Sebastian as he admired his own handy work, his fingers still stroking Blaine’s arms. Blaine could make out the blue material of one of Sebastian’s ties out of the corner of his eyes, experimentally pulling at the satin to find out how tight Sebastian had knotted it.

“I guess we’re learning a lot about each other today,” Blaine said smiling, turning his head into a comfortable position again, trusting Sebastian enough to let him do what he wanted to him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Sebastian’s soft strokes over his body. He yelped when there was suddenly pressure against his asshole, an unexpected finger pressing against the muscles.

Sebastian smiled while he massaged his thumb over Blaine’s hole, forcing his hole to relax for the fingers. He would have to get the lube out of his bedside table before he could really finger Blaine, but for now this was enough, seeing the muscles of Blaine’s back jump whenever Sebastian increased pressure.

“Mmm, daddy,” Blaine whined, wiggling his butt as best as he could without the help of his hands to even out his body weight, “fuck me, please.”

Sebastian’s eyes almost rolled in the back of his head from the desperate tone in Blaine’s voice. Blaine whined when Sebastian moved away from behind him, getting off the bed to walk over to the bedside table to take out the lube they used whenever they wanted to do it bare. Sebastian wanted to feel everything that night, not even sparing his condoms a glance.

“Do you wanna fuck me, daddy?” Blaine asked smiling when he heard the cap of the tube pop open, Sebastian behind him again. Sebastian didn’t answer, instead opting for just sticking his ring finger up Blaine’s butt, grinning at the strangled moan that escaped Blaine’s mouth at the hard, fast intrusion. Sebastian could feel Blaine trying to relax for him, finally succeeding when Sebastian started massaging his hip with his unoccupied hand, enabling Sebastian to thrust his finger slowly in and out of Blaine.

“Another, please,” Blaine begged, spreading his legs wider and rubbing his cock against the bed. He had never felt as desperate for cock as he was now.

“Patience,” Sebastian whispered, but he complied by slowly inserting his middle finger into Blaine’s hole as well, thrusting both fingers in slowly. Blaine trembled under his touch, his fingers tensing whenever Sebastian pulled out his fingers, little moans and sighs escaping his mouth. Sebastian’s left hand, the one previously on Blaine’s waist, found its way to his ass cheek, squeezing the flesh between his fingers.

“Sebastian, Bas,” Blaine moaned, humming when Sebastian twisted his fingers inside his ass, “please…”

“You can beg as much as you want to, I’m gonna take as long as I want,” Sebastian laughed, slapping Blaine’s butt lightly, the smack sounding crass in the silence of the room. They hadn’t even turned on any music, they had been in such a hurry to get on the bed, even though they both enjoyed listening to what Blaine deemed acceptable sex music whenever they had sex (for the last few weeks it had been FKA twigs, though they changed it up whenever they wanted to do it hard and fast). For Sebastian it was mostly to get him into the mood after a hard day at work, but he knew Blaine still felt self-conscious about the noises he made when getting fucked, and if listening to music helped him relax, Sebastian didn’t want to complain.

Sebastian slowly pulled out his fingers, watching the side of Blaine’s face that wasn’t pressed into the mattress intently. He had never tried fucking Blaine with this little preparation before, so he’d have to be more careful and responsive to Blaine’s little cues and noises. Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s hips and pulled them up so he was on his knees, his ass in the air for Sebastian to take.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast,” Sebastian said when he lubed up his cock and pressed it against Blaine’s puckered hole, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s body against the head of his cock. He continuously increased the pressure, making Blaine think he was going to thrust inside him, before letting his cock rub lightly down to Blaine’s balls before going back up again, pressing a little harder when his cock momentarily slipped slightly into Blaine. He waited for a few seconds, listening for Blaine’s even breathing before pressing in slightly more, the head of his cock easily fitting into Blaine’s hole.

“Please, just fuck me already,” Blaine panted, his tied up hands behind his back jerking slightly, “daddy, please,” he added when Sebastian didn’t comply and instead just pulled out and pressed in again to tease him.

“Fuck,” Sebastian whined as he finally thrust into Blaine’s hole, holding onto Blaine’s waist as he slipped inside.

Blaine tried desperately not to tense up when Sebastian finally started fucking him, not wanting Sebastian to coddle him because he thought Blaine couldn’t take it. He liked it when Sebastian got rough; something that hadn’t happened often since they had gotten back together. Blaine remembered how rough Sebastian had been with him when he was 16, and even if he had to admit that that probably wasn’t the best first experience for a teenager, he had absolutely loved the feeling of Sebastian taking what he wanted without any hesitation.

“Harder,” Blaine said breathlessly, turning his head a little so he could look at Sebastian behind him. He stopped moving for a second, his eyes searching Blaine’s to make sure he was okay with it, before thrusting harshly into Blaine. Blaine let out a gasp from the sudden pain he felt, digging his nails into his own hands.

“I’m hurting you.” Sebastian pulled out again, making Blaine cry out for him, his arms uselessly jerking up, trying to hold onto Sebastian.

“Please, just fuck me,” Blaine whined, looking up at Sebastian again, pleading at him with his eyes, “I want it.”

Sebastian sighed out loud.

He could hear Blaine releasing a relieved breath when he grabbed the lube again, squirting some more on his cock. If Blaine wouldn’t allow him to go slow, he at least would make it as pleasant for him as possible.

 “You’re going to hate me for this after we’re done.”

“I’m gonna start hating you now if you don’t fuck me.”

Sebastian laughed but finally pressed his cock against Blaine’s ass again, thrusting back in after a few seconds of letting Blaine squirm beneath him. He did as Blaine told him to, fucking him hard and fast, the bed shacking from the force of his thrusts.

“God, fuck,” Blaine moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and balling his hands into fists. Sebastian put his hands onto Blaine’s cheeks again, spreading them to watch his cock disappear into Blaine.

“‘Sebastian’s fine,” he teased when Blaine praised god again, smirking while momentarily stopping his thrusts.

“I thought you wanted me to call you daddy.”

“I feel like I’m more of the Papi type.”

“Just keep fucking me already.”

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled at their banter. He knew Sebastian was probably still smirking down at him, incredibly pleased with himself for making Blaine beg for his cock so much, but Blaine didn’t have it in him to hold back. He let out little gasps and moans whenever Sebastian hit his prostate, and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself, the tie holding together his hands getting more annoying and less hot with each passing minute.

“Touch me, please, daddy,” Blaine pleaded.

When one of Sebastian’s hands disappeared off his body Blaine expected it to be wrapped around his cock soon, but a loud, piercing sound echoed in the room instead. Blaine needed a few seconds to realize that Sebastian had spanked him, the burn of his hand coming down onto his right cheek coming slowly but surely. Before Blaine had time to protest the next slap came down, on his left cheek this time, before Sebastian’s hand wrapped around Blaine’s still hard cock, jerking him off in time with Sebastian’s thrusts.

“I’m gonna come,” Blaine realized suddenly, the hard grip of Sebastian’s hand around his cock getting him closer and closer to his orgasm faster than he had anticipated.

“We can’t have that, can we?” Sebastian asked, his hand leaving Blaine’s cock and stroking over his balls instead. Blaine shuddered at the contact.

“Please, let me come.” Blaine couldn’t keep still anymore, his body constantly twitching from the sensation of Sebastian seemingly touching him everywhere. His arms hurt from being bound and his hands were falling asleep, but he was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. Not even when Sebastian refused to have sex with him when they got back together. And not even back when he had been a horny teenager sitting between Sebastian’s legs beneath an office desk.

“Ask me nicely and maybe I’ll let you,” Sebastian whispered.

“Please, I want to come, daddy.”

“Try again.”

“I’m begging you, please daddy, let me come,” Blaine looked up at Sebastian, pursing his lips and fluttering his eyelashes, trying to make himself as innocent as possible. It worked, as Sebastian’s hand left Blaine’s balls and went back to jacking him off, faster and harder than before. Blaine bit his lip but didn’t close his eyes as he felt himself coming, his sperm shooting over Sebastian’s fingers and onto the sheets beneath them.

Sebastian’s thrusts into him became slower and gentler after Blaine had come, and it didn’t take him long to finish, pulling out of Blaine as soon as he was done coming. He untied Blaine’s hands, rubbing over his wrists and stretching his arms before letting them fall onto the sheets. Sebastian lay down next to Blaine, pressing a kiss to his lips, stroking the hair out of his boyfriend’s face.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked when Blaine simply closed his eyes and didn’t say anything.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“You don’t have to call me that, you know,” Sebastian said, not wanting to force Blaine into something he didn’t really want.

“I kind of like it,” Blaine smiled at him, “but I’m not gonna call you daddy in public, if that’s what’s bothering you.”

He cuddled himself into Sebastian’s arms, their sweaty bodies pressing against each other.  as Sebastian took ahold of the blanket and pulled it over them. Blaine wanted to stay in his arms forever, feeling more content than ever before in his life. He trusted Sebastian with his life.

“I’m glad you found me again,” Blaine admitted sleepily, breathing in the scent of Sebastian’s body wash that was now tinged with the smell of sweat and sex.

“Now, don’t make this sappy,” Sebastian laughed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s chest.

“I’m not being sappy; I’m being honest. I’d do anything for you.”

“I know.”

Sebastian held him, the older man’s feelings all torn up inside of him while Blaine drifted off peacefully into sleep. How was he supposed to keep a calm head in this relationship?  How could he end it when he inevitably became too old to date someone like Blaine, when Blaine so blatantly didn’t want to leave him?

Just like always, Sebastian pushed the thoughts out of his head, assuring himself that he still had time to figure out what exactly he wanted out of their relationship.

And maybe, just maybe, he’d hold Blaine in his arms, with gold bands around their fingers while they enjoyed the time they had together. Maybe for the rest of his life.


End file.
